<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm at Home by Trilinklover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462886">I'm at Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover'>Trilinklover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Figured I should share it rather than let it continue rotting in my docs, Gen, Home - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Songfic that I wrote in January of 2018, Yang and Ruby had to deal with so much when they were little, and listening to Home inspired me then that I would write this you know?, no beta we die like men, they're children, will add more tags as I think of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been a year since you left us Mom, and I miss you. Dad misses you to, as well as Ruby. I would have brought her out here to see you but I think it might be a bit too much for her right now. There’s always next year! Ha… Anyway a lot has happened since you disappeared." </p>
<p>Yang heads out to Summer Rose's grave with the urge to share what has changed over the year since she has been gone before returning back home.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home" - Home, Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm at Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young girl no older than 6 could be seen standing in front of what seems to be a large gravestone, snow surrounding a clearing from the forest right behind it. The only person to be seen for miles is the lone girl who is bundled up to brave the cold, clothes done up in a way that you can just tell she had put it together herself -- her scarf is tied up in a messy knot, the clothing choice itself can cause some doubt as to how it could have chosen out by this girl as it seems fashionable enough however, the little bit of childishness about the outfit makes it clear to see. The girl sits in front of the grave, which is right in front of a cliff ledge. As she begins to speak, her voice brings some life to the seemingly empty clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a year since you left us Mom, and I miss you. Dad misses you to, as well as Ruby. I would have brought her out here to see you but I think it might be a bit too much for her right now. There’s always next year! Ha… Anyway a lot has happened since you disappeared. Ruby spoke her first words! As well as many others after that, she’s a quick learner! I know how much you had wanted to hear them but… I’m sure you heard them from wherever you are. Dad is a bit lost right now but… but I’m sure he will find his way! He’s strong after all. Uncle Qrow shows up sometimes but he doesn’t help much more than dad, but they try ya know?” The girl speaks to the tomb as if it were an actual person, as if someone could hear her voice through the wind blowing her hair about. For once she doesn’t care much about how her hair is blown, tangling as it flies in the wind. All she cares about right now is sharing what has been happening recently with the woman who had raised her, who had taken her in and become her mother… who had cared for her so much more than her biological mom anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small girl smiles, snow starting to flutter downwards as she rises from her spot in the snow and walking up to the grave in order to receive one final glance at it before she heads back down to her family. Something inside of her feels like she might not see this spot for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grave itself is a dark grey color, and engraved upon it is a rose along with the name “Summer Rose” the words “Thus kindly I scatter” inscribed onto the stone in an almost lovingly way. The child wipes the snow off of the grave and places down a flower she had found on the way up to this spot. A white rose. With a small smile she stands up straight and stretches before waving goodbye to the stone. Soon enough she begins her descent down the mountain and through the forest which slowly gains a white coloring as the snow falling from the angry sky starts to pick up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya Mom, see you later” The blonde says quietly, words scattering in the wind. And so, she begins her trek back home, holding back the tears she has never allowed herself to shed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time the blond arrives back at her house the snow has picked up considerably and her little sister, Ruby who is now 4 years old now stands waiting outside for her big sister. After waiting for quite a while for the girl to return home, Ruby goes flying towards her at an almost inhuman speed, somehow letting out several red rose petals which created a trial of petals behind the energetic girl. Ruby ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to her older sister and jumped into her arms holding the taller girl tight as she was able to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on there Ruby I don’t want you to catch a cold” The blonde speaks with a small smile, acting as the responsible one here despite how she had just been outside for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but Yang, you were gone and I didn’t know where you went and I got worried that you might have gotten lost like Mommy and- and-” The small child says tears sprouting in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment as the girl -- Yang rubs her sister’s back to comfort her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh shh I’m here now aren’t I? When have I ever let you down little sis? Not literally~ I know I’ve put you down to allow you to walk for yourself before!” Yang teases with a small smile to Ruby carrying the smaller child back to their house. By now she has learned not to expect her dad to come after her -- he is too absorbed in his own grief, picking up his own pieces that being left behind twice leaves with you. Ruby giggles a bit about how her sister pulled some silly face as she spoke, the short haired girls mood becoming considerably brighter as her tears slowly fade away for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang enters the house holding Ruby close, closing the door with her shoulder as she makes her way to her sister’s room. The room looking rather cozy, a newly installed bed with soft orange blankets, a desk off to the side and all sorts of storybooks that Yang had taken from her own room to read to Ruby. Placing Ruby onto her bed with a small grin she asks “Why were you up so late Rubes?” Ruby pulls a face that practically exclaims that she is thinking long and hard about something. After about a minute she looks up towards her sister yet not looking directly at her, doing anything to avoid her eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I couldn’t sleep Yang, and when I went to find you, you weren’t in your room” Ruby says eyes watering once again, as Yang reaches a hand out to wipe her tears. With a small smile the blonde begins to hum a song that she knew would end up calming her sister. It was late so it was a matter of calming Ruby down to get her to sleep, she was a child after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weaving her hands through her sisters hair she begins to sing a song that Summer had sang to her, called Home. She doesn’t know where it had initially came from but Ruby loves it. She softly sings:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush your cries</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close your eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay with me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang takes a breath as Ruby begins to calm down, with it being late at night, this is a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's just dream</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of what might be” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby brings herself closer to Yang’s hand, craving the contact from her family. Ruby herself might not realize it in full just yet but she is scared that Yang and her dad might disappear one day just like her mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm your fear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll be near</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To you, I'll cling” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang sings with emotion to her younger sister, she loves her so much and yet, she doesn’t really feel as though she is doing as well as she should be in the big sister department. She needs to step it up a notch, to help heal both Ruby and her dad. To care for them both. She can be strong, she knows she can!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest, my friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time can mend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many things”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang really hopes time could help mend their family… Considering how broken it seems to her right now...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know the answers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow's still unknown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I can make this promise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You won't be alone”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Yang means this from the bottom of her heart. She has a duty as a big sister after all to uphold. She refuses to let Ruby down and plans on getting stronger to help protect the people she loves. Even if she has no idea what is heading her way, she plans on remaining by Ruby’s side no matter what! It may be childish innocence but she truly believes that maybe she could save Ruby some of the pain in the future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know where we should go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just feeling farther from our goal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know what path we will be shown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang says with a small smile gracing her face. The only one really keeping her together, allowing her to be strong where their dad wasn’t was right in front of her. She continues to sing in a soft voice, melodies emerging from her vocal chords as she sings her sister this lullaby, the words striking a chord within her, causing her to both grieve and put her all into the lyrics she has learned some time ago...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's a quiet place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my embrace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A haven of safety where</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll dry your tears</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelter here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my care</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right, Yang will do her best to keep her sister safe, where all other adults in her life had failed. Sume-mom would want her to do her best to be strong for Ruby and for her dad. So she will try her best to act as an anchor for them. She’ll do her best to mend their wounds, and to allow them to not be sad anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But even when we stumble</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And someday when we fall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What I will remember</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That I had you through it all”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby listens to her sister sing this song, snuggling closer to the blond subconsciously. Yang’s warmth is welcome after just coming back inside from the snow. She smiles a bit as she gets close to her sister’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang meanwhile looked at Ruby with a somewhat bittersweet smile, she knows there will be hardships to come but, as long as she doesn’t abandon Ruby and supports her with everything she does she is sure, there will be some good memories along with the bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know where we should go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just feeling farther from our goal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know what path we will be shown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang allows the final note to linger in the air for a moment before looking down to her little sister, a small smile displayed across her face as she notices Ruby holding onto a piece of her clothing, a small smile displayed across her face as her breathing is nice and even. She detaches herself carefully from Ruby’s clutch and after getting up she gently tucks Ruby into bed. Ruby snuggles into the blanket and Yang leans over placing a small kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya little sis” She said with a small smile before stealthily leaving Ruby’s room, avoiding looking into her dad’s room because she knows just what she’ll find. Her father either sleeping or moping around when he has two daughters to raise. Not that she blames him for becoming distant, after all she knows how it feels to lose two mothers, how different can that be from losing two wives? She loved them both as well… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Refusing to let the negative emotions in now, she had succeeded for the day so she can last a little bit longer, she walks into her room, searching her draws for some night clothes. After finding a T-shirt and some sweatpants she quickly puts them on, brushes her own teeth and eventually slides into her own bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind is filled with thoughts, flying around her mind as if it’s a battlefield. She loves her dad, Her mom, and her biological mom that she hasn’t met, and most of all Ruby, however sometimes it doesn’t feel like it’s enough… Sure Ruby is perfect, but both of her moms are gone and her dad isn’t fully there. She refuses to focus on that right now though, nope! She brings her thoughts to Ruby, she has noticed so many changes in her and she never fails to impress Yang, from learning quickly to taking an interest in Uncle Qrow’s scythe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small grin to herself Yang allows herself to sink into her blankets, thinking of how much Ruby means to her. She would do almost anything for her, and well, she knows that one day she’ll grow up into a great person. Yang eventually drifts off to sleep, with a smile on her face that isn’t a facade to hide her own hurt from her dad or sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this on a whim in January of 2018 and after a while of just letting it sit inside of my documents I decided to post it here! It's not the best written but I do hope you all enjoyed this songfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>